Two Snowflakes Collide
by musicoflove
Summary: Set after Rise of the Guardians, during Frozen, and to the modern world of both movies. As a kid, Elsa read a story about Jack Frost, and then she believes in him. One day, he came and she sees him. Having some fun times. When Elsa struck Anna with her powers, since then she doesn't believe in Jack Frost anymore while growing up in fear. Will she believe in Jack Frost again? R&R.
1. I Believe In You, Jack Frost

**Hi, musicoflove here. This is the first time that I do a crossover. I'm a huge Jelsa fan, and I'm making this romantic crossover fanfiction. I don't know if I should do this, or crossover to Death Note and Code Geass Light (Kira) vs Lelouch (Zero) on a deadly showdown between the Death Note and the Geass, or Light and Lelouch team together to defeat L and Suzaku. I'll just start with a Jelsa (Jack Frost and Elsa) Fanfict. This fic sets after Rise of the Guardians and during Frozen.**

* * *

**Two Snowflakes Collide**

At modern time Arandelle in Norway at the castle's book room, the Queen reads a story book for Elsa, it's about Jack Frost. And Elsa was 4.

"Once upon a time, in Burgess, Jack Frost was summoned by the Man in the Moon, on the lake frozen in ice. Jack was pretty impressed with his frost powers, when he touched his staff, and then he tries to skate on the lake, but in the process he can fly. When he goes to a town, people can't see him because he is a winter spirit. So, he travels around the world for fun and excitement all around him; by using his frost powers, and oppressing rules and responsibilities. And someday he will join with Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny and Sandman. The End.

"Thanks mom for reading that story about Jack Frost" Elsa said.

"You're welcome, Elsa, and do you believe that Jack Frost is real?" the Queen asked.

"Yes mommy" Elsa answered.

Then at midnight Elsa was sleeping at her room then suddenly there is frost on her window. And she thinks it was Jack who made that. And Jack Frost came outside the castle with a blue tee (same color as his hoodie) with frostal designs, blue plaid shirt overneath the tee, brown trousers (he wore in the movie), and a long wooden G arc-shaped staff.

"Jack Frost" Elsa said.

"Hmm" Jack said.

And then, he goes to Elsa's room and hears her say his name.

"Jack Frost" Elsa said.

"What?" Jack was getting confused.

Then Elsa turned and says Jack name again "Jack Frost"

"Do you see me?" Jack ansked.

Elsa nodded.

"Do you hear me?" Jack asked.

Elsa nodded.

Then Jack starts laughing and giggling.

"I can't believe it, you are real" Elsa said.

"I know I'm real!" Jack said.

"How did you get here?" Elsa asked.

"Well I got myself into the mood for the Around the World in 300 years, and Arandelle is my next stop" Jack answered.

"300 years!?" Elsa was shocked.

"Yup, and I'm only 17, and I'm immortal" Jack answered.

"That's kinda awesome" Elsa said.

"I know, and what's your name and age?" Jack asked.

"Princess Elsa of Arandelle, I'm 4" Elsa asked.

"So Princess Elsa, do you want some snowballs and fun times?" Jack asked.

"Sure" Elsa replied.

"Hey, Elsa, hop on" Jack said.

"On your back?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah" Jack said.

"Ok" Elsa said while hoping to Jack's back. Then they fly to the fjord to have some fun.

"Ok, here we go" Jack said while dropping Elsa off.

"Hey, Jack" Elsa said.

"Yeah, Elsa" Jack said.

"Watch this" Elsa said while making a snowflake on her hand.

"Whoa, you have snow powers?" Jack was fascinated.

"Yes. And I don't know, 'cause my parents told me that I was born to have this kind of power" Elsa answered.

"Yeah" Jack said.

"Let's have a snowball fight huh?" Jack suggested.

"Let's go" Elsa said.

Then Jack Frost use his powers to make a snowball, blow with a little frost, and his look on his face (before he throw at Jamie) then he throw it at Elsa. After Elsa was shot, there's a little frost magic coming though her eyes, and which that means game time. Then Elsa was affected by the snowball, and she made a snowball and throw at Jack. And their snowball fight has started.

Then after many throws Elsa was tired.

"Hey what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"I'm sleepy" Elsa answered.

"You can't, the sky's awake" Jack said.

"I need to sleep, Jack" Elsa said.

"Sure" Jack said. And Elsa hopped on Jack's back and they fly to her room.

"Well, that was fun" Elsa said.

"Yeah, I know" Jack said.

"Will you come back Jack?" Elsa asked,

"Yes Elsa, I will come back" Jack answered.

Elsa went straight to her bed to sleep and before Jack leave he says "Goodbye, Princess Elsa"

"Farewell, Jack Frost" Elsa said, while Jack flies away to Arandelle.

* * *

**Don't worry, I will make more of these. And please read my Frozen fanfic "Unfrozen. And please be patient, the chapter where grown up Elsa and Jack are together will come.**


	2. Do You Want to Build a Snowman? Part 1

Jack Frost comes to Arandelle every night to play with Elsa, having some fun times in the snow. Then one week later after when they first met, Jack Frost sees Elsa sleeping in her bed, then he was.

"Hey, Elsa, wake up" Jack says while moving her shoulder.

Then Elsa wakes up and sees Jack and says "Jack, I can't play with you right now I'm sleeping"

"But why, we do this every day" Jack said.

"Not now for tonight, goodnight, Jack" Elsa said and she got back to bed.

"Hmm… Do you want to build a snowman?" Jack asked.

Then Elsa opened her eye and smiled, meaning that says yes.

Then Jack and Elsa go to the ballroom to build a snowman. Elsa moves her hands (when she showed her powers to Anna in the movie) and raises it upwards. Then snow came from the ceiling.

"Nice" Jack says.

"Watch this" Elsa said. Then she stomped her foot to make the floor ice.

Then they started building a snowman.

When they finished building it, Elsa says "Hi I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs" (impression voice)

"Hi, Olaf" Jack said.

Then Elsa started to ice skate with Olaf (without Jack). While Jack ice skates with his staff.

After that, Jack grabs a snow and forms it into a snowball; the he blows the snowball, covering with frost. Then he throws it at Elsa. Then the fun starts.

"Elsa, do you want to fly with me?" Jack asks.

"Yes, Jack" Elsa answers excitedly.

They go back to Elsa's bedroom; Jack opens the window, as he takes his hand to Elsa.

"Is this safe, Jack?" Elsa asked.

"Don't worry about a thing, Elsa" Jack said.

Then Elsa takes Jack's hand and Jack tucked Elsa on his back in a piggyback ride. Then they fly off.

Jack screams in excitement. They fly around the castle, across the street, on top of buildings, stop signs, traffic lights, under the bridges, and they fly around to the North Mountain.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"That is the North Mountain, where people gather ice for delivery" Elsa answered.

"They deliver ice?" Jack asked.

"Yes" Elsa answered.

Then they go back to the castle balcony.

"Wow, Jack, that was awesome" Elsa said.

"I know right" Jack says.

"Thanks for everything, Jack, for tonight" Elsa said.

"No problem, "Snow Princess Elsa"" Jack said.

"So… I'll see you again Jack" Elsa said.

"Yeah… I'll see you Elsa" Jack said.

Then Elsa goes back to her room and Jack flies away to Arandelle.

* * *

**Sorry if this is short. I just updated this for an occasion. Happy Valentine's Day to you and to Jack Frost and Elsa! Please Read and Review.**

**Eat some chocolates if you're single, okay? **


	3. Teaching Her How to Use Her Powers

**Three days later**

Elsa waits for Jack to come every night. So they can have fun with their powers and Jack can teach Elsa how to use her powers.

_At that night_

Jack knocked on Elsa's window and his frosts go scattered her window. So he could wake up Elsa.

Elsa woke up, gets up from bed, open the window to let Jack in, and said "Hi, Jack"

"Hey, Elsa" Jack said.

"So, how are you felling?" Elsa asked.

"I'm fine" Jack answered.

"So how about teaching those powers?" Elsa asked.

"Sure, Snowflake" Jack replied.

"Snowflake?" Elsa was being confused.

"That's my pet name for you" Jack said.

"So, you called me snowflake, because I'm the snow princess. My pet name for you is Frostbite" Elsa said.

"Frostbite? Like cause mi name is Jack Frost?" Jack asked.

"Yes" Elsa said.

"That's perfect. Okay let's get you to your Winter Powers 101" Jack said.

Elsa nodded.

"So, where do you want to learn, in the ballroom, at the backyard?" Jack asked.

"At the backyard" Elsa answered.

"Perfect" Jack said.

Jack opened the windows and he let Elsa to grab his hand, and then they fly to the palace gardens backyard

"So Elsa, controlling your powers is really easy, first step you have to do is to open your hand make a snowflake like this" Jack said. Then he showed Elsa how to make a snowflake.

"I did try that" Elsa said.

"O did you? Try it again, so I can see" Jack said. Then Elsa opened her hand and she makes a few snowflakes out of her hand.

"Amazing" Jack was amused.

"Next is you have to shoot your powers up into the air, like this" Jack said. Then he uses his staff to shoot the air that makes an electrical frost shock.

"Wow, so that's why you need a stick" Elsa said.

"It's a staff" Jack corrected Elsa.

"Oh" Elsa said.

"Go… You try" Jack said to Elsa. Then she forms a snowball and shoots it in the air that makes a cluster of snow, like what happened in Frozen.

"Nice. Let's go to the gazebo" Jack said and they go to the gazebo.

"Next is to make the floor ice, like this" Jack said and he stomped his staff down and makes a frost covering, like what happened in Rise of the Guardians.

"Your turn" Jack said.

Then Elsa stomped her foot then a snowflake appeared then making an ice covering. Then the gazebo turned into ice. And the two went out.

"Wow" Jack said while seeing the gazebo in ice.

"Sorry" Elsa said.

"Okay I think that's enough teaching for one night so, I think you should go to sleep" Jack said.

"Yeah, that would be great" Elsa said then they fly off to her room.

"That was amazing Jack!" Elsa said.

"I know right!" Jack said.

"About the gazebo turning it into ice… Oh no what if my parents find out…" Elsa said.

"Hey chill Snowflake, do your parents know?" Jack said.

"A little, they saw the ballroom turned into ice" Elsa said.

"And, what did they say or do to you?" Jack asked.

"They only forgave me for turning the ballroom into ice" Elsa said.

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Yes, really" Elsa said.

Jack said "ha" sarcastically.

_For second awkward silence_

"I think I should go now, and you should go to sleep" Jack insisted.

"Oh okay then, goodbye Frostbite" Elsa said.

"Farewell Snowflake, I'll see you later" Jack said then he flies away.

Then Elsa goes to bed and sleep

* * *

**Sorry for waiting this for so long, I've been searching and seeing Jelsa fanarts on DeviantArt and watching Jelsa fanvids on YouTube.**

**I'm a hardcore Jelsa fan.**

**Oh and I just realize, don't read this if you haven't watched Rise of the Guardians and Frozen.**

**By the way, Part 2 of Do You Want to Build a Snowman will come.**


	4. It Was an Accident

**Note: In this chapter, you will read the actual scene from Frozen. This is the scene from the beginning of the movie. Read at your own risk, if you haven't watched Frozen.**

* * *

**4 Years After**

At midnight Jack Frost (In his frosted hoodie) is on his way to Arandelle to meet Elsa again but this she isn't alone in her room anymore, Anna's there. Jack knows, but Elsa didn't tell Anna about Jack. At that night with the Northern Lights glowing around the sun (Maybe North is summoning the other Guardians), Jack goes to Elsa and Anna's bedroom, but instead of him waking up Elsa, Anna is about to wake up Elsa. And Elsa is aware that Jack is there.

"Elsa, psst, Elsa, wake up, wake up, wake up" Anna waking up Elsa.

"Anna, go back to sleep" Elsa says.

"I just can't, the sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play" Anna said.

"Go play by yourself" Elsa said then she pushed Anna out of her bed.

Anna gave a grungy look and a look that she has an idea the she goes back to Elsa opening her eyelid and asks "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Then Elsa smiles, even Jack was smiling.

Then the two sisters go down to the ballroom, then Jack was following them by using his flight.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on" Anna said while Elsa was shushing her.

When they are already in the ballroom

"Do the magic, do the magic" Anna says in excitement while turning Elsa.

Then Elsa turns her hands to make a snowball, then Anna says "Oh", Elsa asks "Ready?", Anna nodded, and then Elsa raises her hands and shoots the snowball to the ceiling and makes a cluster of snow.

Anna shouts in excitement "This is amazing!"

"Yeah it is amazing" Jack says.

"Watch this" Elsa said and she stomped to make the floor ice. Then Anna slides and laughs.

Then the sisters made Olaf

"Hi I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs" Elsa said in Olaf's voice while moving his arms.

"I love you, Olaf" Anna said then she hugged Olaf.

Then the sisters are ice skating with Olaf. Elsa using her powers to move Olaf, then Anna is Olaf's partner. And then Jack Frost is ice skating bare footedly inside the ballroom while he laughs, while using his staff to make the walls covered with his frosts.

Then the sisters were riding on a sled, then Anna crashed into a snow hill, then she jumps. Elsa makes snow pillars to let Anna jump but it went wrong.

"Hang on" Elsa said while making the snow pillars.

"Catch me" Anna said while jumping.

"Wait" Elsa said while making.

"Again" Anna said.

"Slow down" Elsa said then she slipped, when Anna jumped she shot her with her powers.

Jack was shocked and said "Oh no"

Elsa ran off to Anna, she grabbed her, and then a white streak of Anna's hair comes, and Elsa says "Mama, Papa!" Then ice come out from Elsa's foot beginning to turn the whole ballroom into ice and even melt Olaf. Then Elsa says "You're okay, Anna. I got you"

Then their parents show up and rush up to them

"Elsa what have you done? This is getting out of hand." The King said.

"It was an accident, sorry Anna" Elsa said.

Then the Queen picked up Anna and said "She's ice cold"

And the King said "I know where we have to go"

Then the King searched the bookshelf for a book. When he found it, he finds the page that leads to the Valley of the Living Rock, which the Trolls live. Then the royal family go to the forest to meet the trolls by horse (they cannot take their car to the forest). And so as Jack Frost, he followed them. So when Kristoff sees the royal family with ice coming out from Elsa, he followed them with Sven. Then they hide.

Then they've arrived

"Please help, my daughter" the King said.

First they were rocks, and they roll out to meet the royal family, and they turn into troll mode. Then everybody is pleased to see the royal family of Arandelle, even the King.

"It's the King" the crowd even noticed the King

Then Kristoff said "Trolls!?"

Then Bulda comes by and said "Shh I'm trying to listen. Cuties, I'm gonna keep you" then she hugs Kristoff and Sven.

"You're majesty. Born with the powers or a curse?" Pabbie asked.

"Uhh born, and they're getting stronger" the King answered.

"You were lucky it wasn't her heart, the heart is not so easily change, but the head can be persuaded" Pabbie said.

"Do what you must" the King said.

"I recommend to remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe. But don't worry, I leave the fun." Pabbie explained to remove Anna's memories from earlier.

Then he makes her memories removed and said "She will be okay"

"But she won't remember I have powers?" Elsa asked.

"It's for the best" the King said.

"Listen to me Elsa, your power will only grow. There is beauty in it, but also great danger. You must control how to use it, fear will be your enemy" Pabby explained to Elsa about her powers.

Then Elsa was shocked from the presentation of her powers

"No, you can control it snowflake" Jack says. Elsa is aware, but she didn't look at him.

"No we'll protect her; she can learn to control it I'm sure. Till then we'll lock the gates, we'll reduce the staff, we'll limit her contact with people, and keep her powers hidden from anyone, including Anna" the King said while the scene takes forth.

Then Anna saw Elsa before she entered at her new room. She was sad when Elsa shut the door and never see her. Even Jack Frost was sad, for the first time he actually sees Elsa being sad and in fear. And he will do whatever it takes to help her.

* * *

**Sorry guys for the long wait, because of the Jelsa Fandom I've been seeing off.**

**So I'll update more. From this point of chapter, this takes place in 1990s.**

**For those who have watched Frozen, for the next chapter you already know what will be going on.**

**Did I forget from the movie's script?**


End file.
